parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
What Does Blue Need?
What Does Blue Need? is the 5th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Contents https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/What_Does_Blue_Need%3F?oldid=88020 hide 1. Characters Present 2. Summary 3. Recap 4. Trivia 5. Gallery 6. Watch Episode Characters Present § Blue § Steve (North America) § Sidetable Drawer § Mailbox § Mr. Salt § Mrs. Pepper § Tickety Tock § Slippery Soap § Shovel § Pail § Felt Friends § Rubber Duck § Starfish § Washer § Ironing Board § Dresser § Orange § Watermelon § Kiwi § Strawberries (had the most seeds) Summary What Does Blue Need? That's the question as Steve and Blue do some cleaning up. Recap Needs are the order of the day. After taking care of some gardening needs, we help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, who need to know which fruits to wash for their fruit salad. Later, we help out with Steve's need to have his clothes clean and in order when Blue gets into them and they get messed up and she needs a bath. Then we skidoo into a picture of a beach where we help Starfish go through a maze to get to the ocean to get cleaned off. Trivia § ﻿This is the first appearance of Starfish. She also appears in 2 later episodes Blue Goes to the Beach& Pool Party. § ﻿In this episode, the show recorded more Notebook voiceovers. § This is fifth episode. § This is the first time a character is one of the three clues. In this episode, Slippery is a clue, making his debut. § This is the first official episode to feature Slippery and the bathroom of the house. § This episode is actually called What Does Blue Need?. § This is the second time where a question is asked as the name of the episode. § This is the only episode where Blue and Steve skidoo into a picture in the bathroom. § Blue finished up her bath and dried off pretty quickly to go appear with Steve during the "So Long Song" and wave goodbye at the window. § This is the first episode where the intro starts off late. § Basically, this was the only time Steve and Blue skidooed into a different frame. They usually skidoo in the frame in the living room by the Thinking Chair. § The Strawberries were gloating when they said, "We have the most seeds! We have the most seeds!" § Washer would make another brief appearance later in the season (in Magenta Comes Over), but never spoke. § When Steve pops back up at the end of the Blue's Clues theme song, his hair from the later episode Adventures in Art is used. § The Blue's Clues theme song also uses the same footage in Blue's Favorite Song. § The Mailtime Music sounds starting out like I Did That!, Bedtime Business, The Grow Show!, Love Dayand Blue's First Holiday. § Running Gag: Steve getting splashed with water. § You can call this episode Do Your Needs. § This is the 5th episode of the show. Gallery https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Bubbles.png Bubbles https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:MAIL!!_35.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Towel_clue.png Towel https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Soap.png Soap https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Fish.png https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Bubbles2.png https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Towel2.png https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Thumb-slipperysoap.png Watch Episode http://dotsub.com/view/8d239664-662c-4574-b558-2d6e2c8c737b Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes